Before
by Morgan Midnight- The Solar Fox
Summary: The events that led up to the destruction of humanity.
1. Make your pickb

For the sake of effieciency, this is being posted at the beginning and end of this story.

Okay, so, this is not a chapter. It is a notice being tacked as an update to all of my stories. I've read them all again and realized that the primary reason I haven't been updating is that I find them all rather lacking in rich details I could use to spice them up, and—especially towards the beginning of Chronicles and permeating the enterity of Victory—bad grammar. In an effort to fix this dilema, and get myself interested in continuing and hopefully ending some of these epics, I propose a solution that I will have a vote for, to be decided through reviews:

I take down and refurbish the lot of them. I'll take them all down and once a week, release an update for each and every single one of my stories, reposted and remastered. This may be convinient for all of you in case you want to revisit the chapters before I start releasing new material. It also gives me a chance to spruce Chronicle's wit factor which I found was rather lacking in later chapters, and introduces the factor where I throw myself entirely back into the stories to try and remember where I was going with them. I'll also be introducing a new technique that may benefit the bigger fans of Chronicles, known as chapter recombination, where I'll take all of those depressingly short chapters and combine them into a bigger, better chapter that contains the same information and allows me to post and return to the newer material faster. Post a review saying if you believe this to be a good idea, or if I should just start updating like nothing's happened. I'd say about one and a half to three weeks of deciding time for all of you should suffice.


	2. Chapter 1

The old mansion loomed before her, as most mansions usually do. But unlike most looming mansions, this was looked fairly new, and well stood. Even in the moonlight, Rebecca could see the white walls and red window shades that adorned it. It's front door was huge and intimidating, showing the details and true depictions of the rich, and gave the feeling that this was not a house to mess with.

If such things mattered, which they did not.

Rebecca would remember that there had been plenty of days when entering said mansion was simple, but this was not one of them. She was close, but even now, when all she had to do was cross the street, she could feel herself getting weaker with dread. She knew Mogata's warrior's of the night had never exactly guessed their location, deeming the mansion a place too obvious for them to actually be hiding it, not matter how much evidence they were given to the contrary. Such as almost catching Rebecca on her way in multiple times.

Also, they had searched it multiple times and never found a single member of the resistance.

So why was it unnaturally difficult for Rebecca to enter one of the last strongholds humanity held on this particular evening?

The answer was simple: Two of Mogata's finest were close behind.

Now normally this wouldn't have been a problem; Becca was one of few who could outrun werewolves. But not tonight. Tonight, there would be trouble just remaining hidden, which was becoming harder and harder with every passing second. And five had already passed while she tried to come across a decision on what to do.

Fighting was out of the question, in her condition, but appealing more to her instinct as the first wolf sniffed his way to her. Or her. She really just didn't know.

She shifted her weight ever so slightly, not making a noise. The effort of doing even that caused her great pain, and she resisted the urge to scream. Not just from the pain, but from fright; _it_ was getting closer.

Upon moving, she felt something hard and pointy probing into what was currently an extremely sensitive area, because of all the recent wounds. She moved her hand to examine the protruding object, and her hand met the object in question. A rock, and a big one, too, as fate would have it. She grabbed it, and hurled it away from the mansion.

As expected, both werewolves heard it, with their damned sensitive hearing. The throw had been good, and now they were pretty far away. The second they started searching the area of impact, Rebecca got up and took off, putting the last remnants of her strength into getting the hell away from the area. Hearing this, the wolves realized they'd been duped, and gave chase. But even in her current state Becca could run fast enough to reach the grandiose double doors of the mansion and turn the knob before they could catch her.

The doors gave way, and she fell into the hall of the manor. The last thing she felt before she lost consciousness was an intense heat. The only witnesses of the last remnants of humanity dealt with, the survivors knelt down to look at the only hope humanity had left, who was now asleep on their floor, nearly dead.

But we're not here to talk about what's going on _now_, are we?


	3. Make your pick

For the sake of effieciency, this is being posted at the beginning and end of this story.

Okay, so, this is not a chapter. It is a notice being tacked as an update to all of my stories. I've read them all again and realized that the primary reason I haven't been updating is that I find them all rather lacking in rich details I could use to spice them up, and—especially towards the beginning of Chronicles and permeating the enterity of Victory—bad grammar. In an effort to fix this dilema, and get myself interested in continuing and hopefully ending some of these epics, I propose a solution that I will have a vote for, to be decided through reviews:

I take down and refurbish the lot of them. I'll take them all down and once a week, release an update for each and every single one of my stories, reposted and remastered. This may be convinient for all of you in case you want to revisit the chapters before I start releasing new material. It also gives me a chance to spruce Chronicle's wit factor which I found was rather lacking in later chapters, and introduces the factor where I throw myself entirely back into the stories to try and remember where I was going with them. I'll also be introducing a new technique that may benefit the bigger fans of Chronicles, known as chapter recombination, where I'll take all of those depressingly short chapters and combine them into a bigger, better chapter that contains the same information and allows me to post and return to the newer material faster. Post a review saying if you believe this to be a good idea, or if I should just start updating like nothing's happened. I'd say about one and a half to three weeks of deciding time for all of you should suffice.


End file.
